1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inverted telephoto lens type wide-angle photographic objective having a relatively large aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an inverted telephoto lens type wide-angle objective for single lens reflex cameras, it is usually necessary that the back focal distance be greater than the focal length as the angle of view is increased or the focal length is decreased. This in turn leads to the necessity of increasing the refractive power of the forward diverging group. However, it is difficult to correct the resulting negative distortion, spherical aberration and especially, coma, and the greater the aperture, the more difficult it has been to keep the aberrations well corrected.